The usage of websites to make dedicated web content available to a large public is now prevalent, in relation with the widespread usage of fixed Internet access and mobile Internet access. In particular, e-commerce has become a major component of the economy, in a plurality of business areas such as for example travel agencies, on-line banking, electronics and multimedia retail sales, etc. Websites in relation to professional services and administration are now also widely used to reach prospects and users.
There is a growing need for the owner or administrator of a website to better understand whether the visitors of the website are satisfied with their browsing experience, what was the intent of their visit, did they experiment a particular issue during the visit, etc. One way to obtain such information is to invite some of the visitors to participate to a web survey during or after the browsing of the website. By gathering and analyzing answers to the web survey over a panel of visitors, metrics such as the user experience or the intent of the user with respect to the visit of the website can be evaluated.
The usage of social media is also widespread among all segments of the population. In particular, opinions about the user experience or the intent of the user with respect to the visit of a website are also commonly expressed via the social media. Thus, by gathering and analyzing social media content, metrics such as the user experience or the intent of the user with respect to the visit of the website can also be evaluated. However, in contrast to the answers to the web surveys, the social media content is generally expressed in a free format and is not directed to serving the purposes of a dedicated survey. Consequently, the analysis of the social media content is more difficult in comparison to the analysis of the answers to a web survey. Furthermore, the analysis of the answers to a web survey and of the social media content both related to a same website are performed independently.
There is therefore a need for a method, computer program product and server for analyzing social media content based on survey participation data related to a website.